Project Union: Begining CartmanFreeman?
by mirotvorec
Summary: Начало для мульти-кроссовера.
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1.

И снова это место…

Снова темнота, освещаемая лишь пламенем пожаров, в которой, если привыкнуть к освещению, можно было увидеть руина некогда большого города, в котором сочетались самые разнообразные стили: готический, фэнтезийный, современный, который теперь напоминал картину художника, который так и не определившись с чем-то одним, попытался совместить все, а потом, недовольный результатом, в ярости залил все красками. Только в качестве красок была ядерная бомба, или что-то помощнее.

Среди темноты и руин возникла маленькая фигура человека, предположительно подростка, плотного телосложения, одетого в скафандр, похожий на тот, что обычно носил Гордон Фримен из Half-Life, судорожно сжимающего красную монтировку. По его взгляду казалось, что он ожидает нападения из собственной же тени. Судорожно сжимая монтировка, парень осторожно приближался к человеку, стоящему к нему спиной, и замахнулся для удара.

- Не нужно так стараться, - неожиданно заговорил неизвестный. – Я так же прекрасно чувствую твоё местоположение, как и твои намерения. Ведь я все еще полноправная часть тебя, Фримен.

Человек, к которому обратились как Фримен, медленно опустил монтировку.

- Чувствуешь? – насмешливо спросил он. – Чтобы предугадать то, что я собираюсь проломить твою черепушку, необязательно быть Оракулом, достаточно осознать то, что я не идиот, и что мне известно о твоих вылазках, Зорпокс.

Зорпокс небрежно поднял одну бровь.

- Да неужели? Сам догадался, или опять эта чокнутая NaturaGirl на меня настучала?

- О том, что ты исчезаешь, я узнал, сам, это во-первых. А во-вторых, будешь опять всех об*^%*, то я…

- То ты что? Сломаешь мне все кости? Сдерешь кожу? Але, для тех кто не в курсе, мы все тут БЕССМЕРТНЫ! И хоть на части разрывай, хоть вари меня, да и кого угодно здесь в кислоте, все равно Ад нас всех восстановит, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Так что выкладывай, что хотел спросить, и оставь меня.

- Хочу предупредить тебя, что если ты совершишь еще хоть одну вылазку, и мне об этом станет известно, то мне придется пойди на крайние меры.

Зорпокс насмешливо приподнял одну бровь.

- Оу, у тебя есть время на разборки со мной? А как насчет одной вашей маленькой… А, &*^!

В лоб синекожего вонзилась раздвоенная часть монтировки, после чего рассвирепевший Фримен подтянул лицо Зорпокса почти вплотную к своему, после чего, медленно, с нескрываемой злобой проговорил:

- Запомни, ублюдыш, это мое, и только мое дело, а если не терпится поерничать, и не получить по ж*пе, то лучше поговори с Королевой Шедахана. Ну, или на худой конец, с Даркмейером. Которые кстати…

Парень резко повернулся, подставив Зорпокса на манер щита, прямо навстречу летящим в его направление щипам.

- … прямо за нами.

Зорпокс смог лишь выдать приглушенный хрип боли, когда щипы вонзались в его. После того, как прекратились звуки разрываемой плоти, Фримен осторожно посмотрел на синекожего. От былой насмешки и спокойствия не осталось и следа. Сейчас «щит» смотрел на него горящими от ненависти глазами, и сквозь кровоточащие зубы злобно прохрипел:

- Ублюдок…

- А что ты так переживаешь? – насмешливо спросил Фримен. – Мы же бессмертны, и в случае чего, нас восстановят, а то и воскресят.

Бросив на него злобный взгляд, Зорпокс в последний раз дернулся, после чего затих окончательно. Небрежно вытащив монтировку из его головы, Фримен небрежно отбросил нашпигованное тело прочь, после чего спокойно взглянул на нападавших. Их было двое.

Один, парень лет 13-15, одетый в что-то наподобие кимоно, которое обычно надевали джедаи, когда шли в бой. На левой руке красовался золотой браслет, с изображением черепа, от которого исходили прямые линии, символизирующие его сияние.

Вторым нападающим была девочка азиатской внешности, на вид лет 12. В её внешности были две особенности – синий цвет кожи, и ярко-красные глаза. Одета она была в длинное черное платье, нисходящее до самой земли, с пришитой на груди лоскутами пурпурной ткани, по форме напоминающие лапы какого-то насекомого.

Окинув двоих беглым взглядом, Фримен спросил:

- По мою, али Зорпоксову душу пришли? Хотя, наверное оба варианта верны. Со мной поговорить, а этому &*^% заткнуть пасть, я прав, Королева Теней?

Парень молча посмотрел в сторону, в то время как девочка спокойно сказала:

- Как всегда, абсолютно верно, Дэрик. От себя могу добавить, что я ради того, чтобы выбить дурь из этого урода, а Даркмейр ради разговора с тобой.

Даркмейер медленно перевел на нее взгляд, после чего сказал:

- Забирай Зорпокса, и оставь нас, тебя это не касается.

В ответ азиатка молча, видимо, зная, что с ним бесполезно разговаривать, подошла к телу Зорпокса, после чего растворилась с ним во тьме.

Убедившись, что она ушла, Фрименом спросил Даркмейера:

- Ну, что надо, джедай?

Холодно посмотрев на него

- Во-первых, не джедай, а меджай, а во-вторых, у меня сообщение от Пайна.

- От Бадди? Что там у него? – недовольно спросил Дэрик.

- Ваша затея провалилась. С треском. Свет бездействует, в то время как Тьма уже собирает силы. Он не смог справиться с Колдхартом. Но и это еще не самое страшное.

Фримен резко побледнел. Если же Бадди Пайн, самое сильное по Духу и Разуму существо не смог справиться со своей темной стороной, то что может быть еще хуже.

Переведя дух, Дэрик с трудом выдавил:

- А что же… Что же черт побери может страшнее, чем то, что ни Шабааи-Хараамнт, ни Колдхарт не побеждены?

- Младший и Мефистофель нашли своих братьев – спокойно ответил Даркмейр.

Для Фримена это стало настоящим ударом. Причем по мощности с ним может сравниться только удар по шарам. Мало того, что он и Пайн проигрывают бой своему Злу. Мало того, что Эдем опять тупит, в то время как Преисподняя действует. Но все меркнет на фоне новой угрозы. Неизвестно, чем может обернуться то, что эти двое нашли своих братьев. И дело не в семейных разборках, нет. Дело в том, что братья Дьявола Младшего и Мефистофеля были ключом к их могуществу. Страшно подумать, что будет, если эта сила вырвется на свободу…

Обретя наконец дар речи, Фримен спросил Даркмейера:

- Откуда у него эта информация?

- От Старлайта, - последовал ответ.

Старлайт… Мда, если информация от неё, то вероятность того, что это просто слухи, резко стремится к нулю.

Дэрик хотел было еще о чем-то, но внезапно раздался протяжный рев.

Быстро оглянувшись, Даркмейер бросил что-то типа «Мне пора…», оставив Фримена в гордом одиночестве. Мрачно посмотрев на то место, где только что стоял джедай (извините, меджай), Дэрик обернулся на приближающийся источник шума. Спустя мгновение, из-за обломков зданий появилось огромное чудище, напоминающее королеву Ксеноморфов, за той лишь разницей, что у нее были глаза, наподобие человеческих, и еще три отличительные особенности.

- Три сиськи? Зачетно… - устало пошутил Фримен, направляя энергию в монтировку, превращая его в огромный меч, и становясь в боевую стойку.

Насмешливо посмотрев на него, чудище заговорило:

- Все никак не угомонишься, Фримен? Все еще надеешься, что сможешь все изменить, даже после того, что услышал? Почему бы тебе просто не успокоиться, и не уйди?

Дэрик усмехнулся.

- Я бы ушел… Да только не охота оставлять одну большую кучу дерьма не убранной.

Тварь угрожающе зашипела.

- Выпендривайся сколько хочешь, Фримен, но скоро печати падут, и хаос поглотит Сущее.

- Насчет печатей я не спорю, а вот со вторым пунктом не согласен.

- Это почему же?

- Если ты еще не заметила, – Дэрик ухватился обеими за меч. – Тут и так форменный бардак, из-за тебя, Шабаай-Хараамнт .

Громко взревев, Шаб-Хараамнт резко напросилась на него. Все еще стоя в боевой стойке, Фримен тихо сказал: «Пошло дерьмо по трубам», и с воплем ринулся вперед.

И вот уже считанные сантиметры между ними…

- ААА!

Удар…

Неожиданно город исчез, а вместо поля битвы появилась обычная комната, с пацаном плотного телосложения, лет 12 на кровати, который ошарашено смотрел в потолок, и не понимая, что происходит. Эрик Теодор Картман сейчас только начинал осознавать, что все происшедшее было только сном.

- Поросеночек, уже восемь часов, тебе пора в школу – это его мать уже проснулась, и будила сына.

Обычно в таких случаях толстяк говорил какую-нибудь грубость, или пытался придумать повод, чтобы не пойду в школу, но в последние два месяца он стал каким-то тихим, и просто ответил: «Хорошо, мам, я уже встал.», после чего стал одеваться.

За завтраком он был внешне спокойным, но из головы не шел тот сон, сон, который длится уже два месяца, и от чего ему было не по себе.

- «Что же это может значить? Демоны, руины… Чужие с тремя титьками. Да еще эти видения. И ладно бы просто что-то привиделось. И ведь все настолько реально, будто это… воспоминания?» - мрачно думал, не подозревая, насколько он был прав.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Полностью погруженный в свои мысли, Картман молча шел к остановке, где уже стояли Кайл, Стэн и Кенни.

- Привет, жиртрест, - поприветствовал Эрика еврей.

В ответ Картман буркнул «Здорово, пацаны», после чего снова затих, погрузившись в себя.

Простояв в тишине где-то полминуты, Стэн попытался завязать разговор:

- Ребята, вы в курсе, что от нового патча Skyrim'а стало только хуже? Появились новые баги…

- Что серьезно? – спросил Кайл. – Вообще-то я в него пока не играл, но если верить твоим словам, то криворукости разрабов можно позавидовать.

- Ага, как раз для кривого… - последнее слово Кенни произнес неразборчиво.

Картман продолжал молча стоять в стороне. Наконец, Кайл не выдержал:

- Чел, да что с тобой случилось? Стоишь, молчишь, такое чувство, что тебя просто не существует!

- Ага, хотя на уроках ты стал каким-то башковитым, - поддакнул Стэн.

И действительно, в последнее время Картман стал весьма отлично проявлять себя на уроках, правда, только когда его спрашивали, так как даже в школе он уходил в себя. Иногда казалось, что он просто договорился с учителями, когда его будут спрашивать, но оценки на контрольных опровергали это, так как даже администрация школы обратила на это внимание, и предлагали Картману попробовать перейди в другой класс, однако жиртрест предложение отклонил, мотивируя это тем, что «не хватало ему еще проблем непониманием по возрасту».

Хотя его и продолжали называть жиртрестом, то это было уже по привычке, поскольку за последние пару месяцев Картман весьма сильно похудел, ввиду того, что вместо того, чтобы торчать в каком-нибудь кафе или обжираться у телевизора, он бесцельно продил по городу, напоминая чем-то призрака – такой же тихий и малозаметный окружающими.

В школе день прошел как обычно, но на обеде произошло событие, всколыхнувшее компанию. За столом одноклассники ребят обсуждали, кто куда будет поступать после школы.

- Я думаю поступить в нью-йорский, или еще в какой-другой институт, на политех, - сказал Токен.

- Ну, я пока не знаю, может, пока устроюсь на работу, - поддержал разговор Крейг.

- Ну а ты Кайл? Какие у тебя планы? – спросил еврея Стен.

Пристально смотрящий в это время на Картмана Кайл вздрогнул и спросил:

- А, что? – рассеянно спросил он.

- Я спрашиваю, какие у тебя планы, ну, работу искать, или в колледж поступить.

Промолчав какое-то мгновение, Кайл сказал:

- А я планирую поступить в Гарвардскую школу бизнеса. И да, я смогу поступить туда, потому что я ЕВРЕЙ, а значит, лучше всех вас разбираюсь в таких делах! – последние слова он почти что прокричал.

Все сидящие за столом, да и те, кто был поблизости, ошарашено смотрели на Бровловски, совершенно забыв обо всем на свете, в то время как Кайл выжидающее смотрел на Картмана, ожидая насмешку, или что-нибудь в его стили. Однако, к величайшему удивлению еврея Эрик спокойно продолжал есть, словно ничего и не произошло.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд Кайл, Картман поднял на него взгляд, и пожав плечами, спокойно сказал:

- Дело твое, можешь хоть весь Гарвард пройди, мне все равно, - после чего переключил все свое внимание на трапезу.

После этого для всех мир сделал еще несколько лишних оборотов. Все ожидали от Картмана чего угодно, но только не спокойного ответа, в котором нет слов «тупой еврей».

На следующей перемене Стен увидел Кенни, говорящего о чем-то с Крейгом и Токеном. Подойдя поближе, он услышал обрывок какого-то разговора:

- …Главное, чтобы все это было при Картмане, и что самое важное, он обратил на это внимание. Работенка не пыльная, а деньги не малые как для тебя, так что не оплошай, понял?

Получив утвердительный ответ, ребята разошлись. Подождав, пока Крейг и Токен скроются из вида, Стен подошел к Кенни и спросил его:

- Чел, что вы тут замышляете? И что значит «чтобы все это было при Картмане»? Что вы тут задумали? И почему Крейг и Токен готовы тебе заплатить?

- Да успокойся ты, чувак, - ответил МакКормик. – Это будет просто небольшой стеб над Эр… то есть над жиртрестом.

- Кенни, мне показалось, или ты что только чуть не назвал Картмана по имени?

- Я… это… - замялся Кенни, и попытался что-то сказать, но тут прозвенел звонок на урок, и разговор пришлось отложить.

Позже, на уроке…

- Итак, дети, хоть Сталин и не был самым выдающим лидером… - как обычно, мистер Гаррисон зачитывал тему уроку, которую, разумеется, никто ни фига не усвоит.

Неожиданно Кенни стал беспокойно ерзать на стуле, периодически держась за живот.

Отчаянно оглянувшись, МакКормик протянул руку, и громко сказал:

- Мистер Гаррисон…

Учитель прервал свой рассказ, и спросил:

- Да, Кенни? Что случилось?

- У меня… у меня сильно живот болит.

Мистер Гаррисон вздохнул.

- Кенни, ты же знаешь, на подобные симуляции я давно не ведусь, так что сядь, и не мешай вести урок, - последние слова Гаррисон сердито прокричал.

Просидев где-то с минуту, МакКормик снова протянул руку.

- Кенни, я же сказал…

- Да твою мать, у меня сейчас кишки полезут, не хрена я не симулирую!

Все это время он поглядывал на Картмана, словно ожидая, что тот его исцелит. Увидев лезущие из орбит глаза Кенни, Эрик произнес:

- Чел, да плюнь ты на Гаррисона, дуй куда надо, потом все… - и в следующее мгновение МакКормик сделал рывок к мусорному ведру, спустил штаны, и…

Неповторимая симфония и непередаваемый аромат последствий больного желудка заполнил помещение класса. В течении минуты все просто в ужасе наблюдали это безобразие, борясь с отвращение и рвотными позывами, в то время как Кенни орал что-то о том как ему плохо, и что-то о том, что у него кровь пошла.

Спустя какое-то время, Картман тихо и неуверенно произнес:

- Может, окно открыть? И, кто-нибудь, врача позовите, а то у Кенни похоже очень серьезные проблемы. И, нельзя ли сделать все по-тихому, хорошо? У всех и так полно проблем.

В эту же минуту произошло следующее:

В мистера Гаррисона ударила молния.

Перед окном класса прошли Майкл Джексон и Элвис Пресли.

Какой-то чел заорал, что Пэрис Хилтон вступила в клуб интеллектуалов.

В Аду похолодало.

Но все это было затменено тем, что только что произошло в начальной школе Саус Парка. Эрик Теодор Картман, самый жестокий человек на Земле, ярый расист и антисемитист, человек, старающийся унизить всех, мало того что не заорал «Эй народ, Кенни обос&*^%, от черт-то», а даже попросил вызвать врача, и сделать это ПО-ТИХОМУ!

Следующая мысль, промелькнувшая у всех в голове: «Кто же ты такой? И что случилось с Картманом?»


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

После того, как прозвенел звонок, а Кенни из класса перекочевал в туалет, Картман спокойно рылся в своем шкафчике, когда к нему подошли Кайл и Стен:

- Ок, жиртрест, выкладывай на чистоту, что ты задумал? – спросил Эрика еврей.

Тот спокойно повернулся к нему, и невозмутимым тоном спросил:

- Ты о чем, Бровловски?

- О том, что произошло сегодня… Стоп, ты с какого хрена назвал меня по фамилии? – поинтересовался Кайл.

- Ну, я подумал, раз все называют меня по фамилии, то почему бы и мне не попробовать? – таким же тоном ответил Картман.

- Так, это не важно… С чего это ты вдруг стал таким… нормальным? Не поддался на провокацию, не заорал на весь мир о том, что Кенни обос# %ся, и прочее? Пытаешься казаться хорошим, чтобы потом всем нам воткнуть нож в спину? Не выйдет! Признавайся, что ты задумал?

Окинув Кайла спокойным взглядом, Картман ответил:

- Что задумал? Очень просто – я хочу нормальной жизни. Что насчет Кенни? Там тоже все очень просто – я не оповещаю весь мир о том, что он наложил в штаны, а администрация школы не домогается меня, вот и все. С чего это ты вдруг решил, что я задумал что-то совсем уж запредельное?

- Не пудри нам мозги жиртест, рано или поздно мы поймем, что ты задумал, и будем готовы.

- Как знаешь, - пожал плечами Эрик, и пошел дальше своей дорогой.

У шкафчика он натолкнулся на Венди. Едва та открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Картман торопливо перебил её:

- Нет, я не совершал этот поступок из добрых побуждений. Да, я по прежнему мерзкий, жирный, на всю башку больной урод которой думает только о себе. Все, инцидент исчерпан, можешь и дальше презирать и ненавидеть меня.

И, достав что-то из своего шкафчика, пошел дальше, оставив позади себя совершенно ошарашенную Венди. Из столбняка её вывел голос обеспокоенного Стена:

- Венди, что случилось?

Собравшись кое-как с мыслями, Венди ответила:

- Ну… я хотела спросить его, почему он так поступил, но он сразу же выдал, что он сделал это не из лучших побуждений, и что его можно и дальше презирать и ненавидеть…

- Твою мать! – выругался Кайл. – Нет, он явно что-то задумал. С чего это ему вдруг признавать себя мерзким уродом, вместо того, чтобы всем понравиться?

- Чел, да успокойся ты наконец, ты же знаешь, нормальное поведение и Картман две вещи совершенно несовместимые. Может, ему просто хочется побыть одному, - возразил другу Стен.

- О да? А с чего это вдруг? Посуди сам – стал лучше учиться, мог перескочить наш класс и стебаться над нами вполную силу, но он отказался. Потом, эта замкнутость, нежелание общаться с кем-либо, пропадает где-то. И наконец, он спокойно отреагировал на мою реплику в столовой! Хотя я подал повод для его типичных реплик буквально на платиновом подносе с золотой каемкой. Нет, я на сто пятьдесят процентов уверен, что он готовит крайне хитрожопый план, и мы должны выяснить, в чем его суть.

Стен вздохнул:

- Ладно чел, мы займемся этой фигней, но после того, как посмотрим шоу Терренса и Филлипа, ок?

- Ок, - ответил Кайл, который и сам был не прочь посмотреть телек.

Тем временем Картман стал ощущать, что в воздухе повисло нечто враждебное.

- «Какого черта?» - подумал Эрик, нервно озираясь по сторонам.

Всё было как обычно, все шли по своим делам, совершенно не обращая внимания на нервного подростка. Однако что-то было не так, но не было понятно, что именно. Осмотревшись еще раз, Картман обратил внимание на стоящего неподалеку парня лет 16-17 лет, блондина. Чем больше Эрик наблюдал за ним, тем больше ему казалось, что он где-то уже видел этого чела. Неожиданно тот взглянул на него, и на мгновение перед глазами Картмана возникла сцена из сегодняшнего кошмара – это был Зорпокс! С той лишь разницей, что кожа была нормального, белого цвета, а не синего. И одет был не в костюм какого-нибудь суперзлодея, а в обычные бриджи и футболку. Картман крепко зажмурился, надеясь, что видение исчезнет. Подождав несколько секунд, Эрик осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, дабы убедиться, что ему почудилось. Когда он начал осмотр, то от объекта кошмара не осталось и следа. Удостоверись, что все прошло, он вздохнул с облегчением, развернулся, и собрался идти дальше, но в следующею секунду едва не схлопотал инфаркт, ибо все резко охватила темнота, а на него смотрели два неясных силуэта, в которых можно было разглядеть лишь светящиеся красным светом глаза, и зубы, наподобие звериных. Растянув рот в подобие улыбки, один из силуэтов спросил:

- Чо да как, Фримен?

В ужасе Картман затряс головой, и приготовился заорать от ужаса, как вдруг все исчезло, а на него смотрели Крейг и Токен. Простояв с минуту, Крейг спросил:

- Что?

Недоуменно оглянувшись, Картман попытался что-то сказать, но вместо слов из него шло лишь невнятное бормотание, и в конце-концов выдав свое коронное «Да пошли вы все», пошел дальше.

- «Твою ж мать, да что же это такое?» - нервно подумал он. – «Сначала кошмары, а теперь еще глюки наяву. Что дальше, явление ко мне каких-нибудь долбанных духов провидения? Или окажется что я один из избранных, и что нам предстоит изменить мир?»

Бедный Эрик не мог и предположить, насколько близко были его мысли к реальности.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

После окончания всех уроков, Эрик сразу пошел домой, стараясь избегать контакта с кем-либо из одноклассников, дабы не напороться на вопросы типа, «Что ты задумал?», или «Почему ты вдруг так стал меняться?». Не из-за того, что эти вопросы раздражали, или мешали его планам. Просто он сам не знал на них ответа. Это напоминало чем-то состояние влюбленности, когда не можешь логически объяснить свои действия. То же самое сейчас происходило с Картманом, только вместо любви он испытывал непонятное чувство пустоты.

- «Да что со мной? Отчего мне так… так… плохо? Хотя нет, скорее не плохо, а просто… Одиноко… Блин, да что со мной не так?» - думал Эрик. – «Кошмары, глюки... И с какого-то хрена все в глюках называют меня Фрименом, хотя я Картман. Интересно, с чего бы это?»

Размышления Эрика были прерваны случайно налетевшим на него Батерсом.

- Ой, прошу прощения, я… О, Эрик? Привет, как дела? – в своей обычной манере поинтересовался Баттерс.

- Хреново, - коротко ответил Картман, и пошел дальше.

Однако Баттерс, толи не поняв ответа, толи желая поднять настроение Эрику, пошел с ним рядом.

- А в чем проблема? Может я смогу тебе чем-то помочь? Слушай, а может тебе надо просто выговориться? Серьезно, Эрик, некоторые вещи нельзя слишком долго держать в себе, это для здоровья вредно, - затараторил Баттерс.

В обычной ситуации Картман просто послал бы его куда подальше, но месяцы кошмаров, и сегодняшние события выбили его из колеи, и он не выдержал:

- Ок, дружочек мой, - дружелюбно-угрожающим тоном сказал Эрик. – Я выскажу тебе все, что в душоньке моей черной накопилось, но с одним условием.

- Да, и, эээм, с каким? – осторожно поинтересовался немного напуганный таким тоном Баттерс.

- Скажи мне, тебе снятся кошмары, где гибнут невинные люди? Где ты не пойми с кем борешься, называешь по имени, хотя готов поклясться, положив руку на свою драгоценную приставку, что ты их не &*^ ты их не знаешь? А потом видишь их в реале как какие-то хреновы глюки?! – последнюю фразу Картман практически прокричал. - О, и еще они называют тебя другим именем, – язвительным тоном добавил Эрик.

Промолчав с мгновение, Баттерс ответил:

- Да.

- Что значит «да»? – недовольно спросил Картман.

- «Да» значит что да, мне снятся кошмары, и меня немного глючит, - ответил Баттерс.

Дико вытаращив глаза, Картман хотел заорать «и у тебя?», однако вовремя взял себя в руки, и решил уточнить:

- А какого типа кошмары? То, что Борис Моисеев на каком-то концерте выбрал тебя, и ты борешь с другими за его внимание, пытаясь не упустить свой шанс? – подкалывать Баттерса на подобные темы стало скорее привычкой, нежели желанием унизить его.

- Нет, Эрик, все реально ужасно, - совершенно серьезно ответил Баттерс. – Я посреди какой-то битвы, все кричат, кругом кровь, взрывы, и прочее, и ты, в костюме как у Гордона Фримена, только с символом омеги вместо лямбды, размахиваешь то огромным мечом, то монтировкой, и рядом с тобой Айк, и ты такой, типа, «Лео, бери Айка, и &%$ отсюда, здесь небезопасно», и я такой, типа, «Нет, Дэрик, мы с тобой до конца, чтобы не случилось», и ты такой…

Пока Баттерс красочно описывал свой сон, Картман впал в крепкую задумчивость.

- «Костюм, монтировка, меч… Да еще и какая-то битва, блин. Может, простое совпадение?» - надежда Эрика была разрушена, когда он услышал:

- И тут огромнейший Чужой…

При упоминание о ксеноморфе, Картман потерял остатки самообладания, и прервал повествование Баттерса:

- Огромный ксеноморф?! С человеческими газами, способностью к человеческой речи и тремя огромными титьками?! – вцепившись своему собеседнику в руки, нервно спросил он.

- Эээ… да, - нервно сглотнув, ответил Баттерс. – И еще оно называло тебя Фрименом почему-то.

Отпустив Баттерса, Картман отшатнувшись, попытался привести в порядок свои мысли, но, увы, безуспешно.

- «Зашибись.» - подумал он. – «Если и была у меня надежда на то, что это просто расшатанная психика, и все рано или поздно пройдет, то теперь с нею можно попрощаться. Слишком много схожего в наших кошмарах, для простого совпадения.»

И теперь главной проблемой Картмана стал поиск ответов, которые разъяснили бы, что за %^&# творится в его бедной голове. Поправка – теперь и в голове Баттерса.

«Да, веселенькое настало время. Страшно подумать, что будет дальше. Не, лучше не буду, а то еще накаркаю.» - решил Эрик.


	5. Chapter 5

Баттерс напряженно наблюдал за реакцией Эрика, ожидая, что тот ответит на его рассказ. В конце концов, раз Картман так бурно среагировал на слова о ксеноморфе, да еще и так точно указал на некоторые детали, то это что-нибудь, да значит. Однако, Эрик явно не спешил выполнять свою часть договора, и поэтому Баттерс решил взять инициативу в свои руки, и спросил его:  
- Ну так что, Эрик? Что у тебя за проблемы?  
Вопрос застал Картмана немного врасплох, поскольку тот уже принял свое решение, и собирался уходить, но вспомнил, что обещал рассказать Баттерсу, что с ним, и потому попытался отвертеться:  
- Эээ… ну это происходит. Кошмары... сон не ладится… да и вообще это не твое дело п*дрила, - неожиданно разозлился он.  
Картман уже был готов валить отсюда, но Баттерс неожиданно проявил несвойственную ему решительность:  
- Нет, Эрик, ты мой друг, и я не собираюсь оставлять все это без внимания. Да, я понимаю, кошмары это совсем не круто, но этого, согласись, маловато, для длительного хренового настроения. К тому же, не у тебя одного дурные сны, так что я не вижу смысла в том, чтобы увиливать от ответа. Давай, колись, что там у тебя? – настойчиво спросил он.  
Однако Картман начинал потихоньку злиться, так как говорить на эту тему у него не было ни малейшего желания. Угрюмо посмотрев на Баттерса, он ответил:  
- Слушай, у меня нет ни времени, ни желания обсуждать всю эту хрень, так что вали-ка отсюда, и оставь меня в покое, иначе клянусь, убью на месте!  
Картман ожидал, что Баттерс проявит свою типичную реакцию, а именно – начнет что-то мямлить и отходить на безопасное расстояние, но не тут-то было: тот смотрел ему прямо в лицо, и требовательно сказал:  
- Ну уж нет, Эрик. Можешь, конечно изувечить меня, но я от тебя не отстану. И, раз уж на то пошло, - неожиданно его тон приобрел какой-то насмешливо-истеричный характер. - то угроза моей смерти меня не особо-то и пугает. Если и сдохну, то хотя бы отдохну от своей чертовой семейки – не буду слышать «Баттерс, ты наказан» от своего папаши-педика, получу возможность не лицезреть попытки моей мамаши повеситься, или как она пытается сейчас пытается прекратить свое жалкое существование, и наконец, мне не придется терпеть мою ^&% бабку, которая решительно не желает подыхать, и продолжает отвешивать мне люлей, только потому, что её что-то там во мне не устраивает! А теперь засунь-ка свое недовольство в толстую жопку, и скажи мне наконец, что у тебя за хрень творится.  
Картману осталось только вытаращить свои глаза, глядя, как Баттерс напрямую выкладывает недовольство своей жизнью, да еще чтобы вместо своего обычно детского лепета использую прямую речь, что Эрику пришлось пойти на попятную:  
- Ок, приятель, - тяжело вздохнул он. – Раз тебе так неймется, то я поведаю, что твориться в моей черной, как арабская нефть, душе. Итак, барабанная дробь… - Картман выдержал драматическую паузу, в течение которой, Баттерс ждал, затаив дыхание. – Я и сам не черта не знаю, - выпалил он.  
Тишина. Картман выжидающе смотрел на Баттерса, пока тот переваривал его ответ. Наконец, после минутного раздумья, Лео осторожно спросил:  
- Ты, э, серьезно?  
- Баттерс, а разве похоже было, что я шучу? – язвительно вопросом на вопрос ответил Картман.  
- Нет, но как можно не понимать, что у тебя не так? – недоуменно спросил Баттерс.  
- А вот так – идешь, и пытаешься понять, что у тебя в башке творится, и не понимаешь. Не понимаешь и все!  
- Может, ты просто не особо и пытался? – осторожно спросил Баттерс.  
- Не пытался?.. Не пытался?! – снова вскипел Эрик, отчего Баттерс невольно поежился. – Чувачела, да последние несколько месяцев я, твою мать, только этим почти все свободное время и занимаюсь! Может это и не заметно, но я осознаю, что с мной что-то не так! Сначала сны, потом какая-то непонятная апатия по отношению к тому, что творится вокруг, ощущение, что все это не более чем фальшивка, а теперь еще и наяву глюки, как будто предыдущих проблем мне не хватало!  
Баттерс смотрел на яростную исповедь Картмана с величайшей тревогой, ибо он был одним из немногих, кто по-настоящему переживал за Эрика, даже несмотря на все те издевательства, которые ему пришлось претерпеть из-за него.  
Подождав, пока Картман закончил свою тираду, и немного остыл, Баттерс наконец произнес следующее:  
- Хорошо, Эрик. Я признаю, что у тебя наверняка крайнее серьезные проблемы, и ты имеешь полное право злится на меня за то, что я задел весьма неприятную для тебя тему, и тебе пришлось разворошить осиное гнездо. Но есть и светлая сторона этого разговора.  
- Это же какая? То, что я наконец поорал на тебя? – язвительно спросил Картман.  
- Нет, Эрик, - спокойно ответил Баттерс. – Ты не единственный, у кого эта проблема, и теперь тебе есть кому рассказать о ней, и, кто знает – может вдвоем мы наконец поймем, что все это значит. Ты так не думаешь?  
Картман крепко задумался. С одной стороны, тема его кошмаров и прочего, что происходило с ним ему крайне не нравилась, и если была такая возможность, держался от нее подальше. С другой стороны, не смотря не его попытки игнорировать все происходящее, лучше от этого не становилось. Чего только стоит сегодняшнее происшествие. К тому же, он давно испытывал желание излить кому-нибудь душу, и чтобы при этом его не упекли в дурку. В конце концов, если у Баттерса аналогичная фигня, то это уже должно иметь хоть какой-нибудь, да смысл.  
Поэтому, взвесив все «за» и «против», он, к великой радости Баттерса, сказал:  
- Что ж, добро пожаловать на борт, друг, - после чего пожал тому руку.


End file.
